The present invention relates to a preservative agent suitable for animal and vegetable products and to the preparation and use of the same. The preservative agent is obtained by fermentation of whey.
The principal component of the present invention is propionic acid. Today, propionic acid is produced mainly from oil. This is a costly method of production, which also places a burden on the environment in the form of greenhouse gas emissions. There has therefore long been a need to develop production processes for propionic acid that are less harmful to the environment than those used today.